YashaInu
by Inuyashasgurl4life
Summary: Ok...so it turns out InuYasha has a twin sister YashaInu...but he doesnt know because Sesshomaru had taken her away after their parents died when they were only a few weeks old..chapter 2's format FIXED! yay!
1. Dreams cause pain

Chapter1

'He's coming...I can smell him' she thought as she sat on the ice cold floor. She was here day and night. This cold clammy dungeon. It was dark and barely lit by the two burning candles he lit every morning. The only real light she ever saw was when he came down to feed her and what not. She had tried to escape, but the magical barrier was too strong even for her. The barrier would not allow humans pass through. She was a hanyou, half demon & half human, so she couldn't pass through at all.

She hated him with a passion. Her own brother...how could he keep her locked away for all of these years. She vowed on her life that she would one day escape and kill him. Her other brother...her twin, didn't even know she existed. She would one day find him and he could help her take care of this bastard.

His footsteps echoed as he came down the stairs. He walked over to the barrier and put his hand on it.

"YashaInu" he called. She snarled and she turned her back to him. "Have it your way then." he said as he slid the food through the barrier.

"Why, Sesshomaru?! Why do you keep me here?!" she yelled. He was on his way back up the stairs, when he was startled by her sudden outburst.

"Why do I keep you here?! YashaInu you are not fit to LIVE! You are lucky I don't just lash out and kill you right now! You are a hanyou! You have human blood coursing through your veins! You and that pathetic excuse for a brother of mine! He doesn't care for you anyway! I'm the one who raised you! I'm the one who fed you! I'm the one who-" she cut him off.

"AND WHAT DO YOU CALL THAT...LOV E?! You kept me here; never to see the light of day! InuYasha would care for me better than you ever possibly could! But NO!! He doesn't know I exist because of you! You took me away after my parents died. We were too young to even remember each other! The only reason I remember is this!" She walked over to the small wooden desk that sat in the corner. She opened the drawer and pulled out a small red blanket. She walked back over to where she was standing before. Sesshomaru stared as she unfolded the blanket and pulled out a photograph. In the picture, two small children lay on a red blanket (obviously the one YashaInu was holding). Short silver hair and small, fuzzy dog ears rests on top of their heads. A boy and a girl. Twins. She flipped the photo over and held it up to Sesshomaru's eye level. It read: InuYasha & YashaInu. Our twins.

Sesshomaru couldn't take it anymore. He lunged at her through the barrier ( he could easily pass through because he was full demon...if ya didn't know ). He pinned her against the back wall by her throat. He grabbed the blanket from her grasp and threw it to the ground. He moved in closer to her face and hissed through clenched teeth, "DO NOT EVER, EVER speak of his name in my presence, or even in my home! DO y ou hear me?! Do you understand?!" He tightened his grip on her neck. She stared into his matching amber eyes full of rage and hatred for a moment before spitting in his face. This enraged him even more. He raised his hand and slapped her, which made her fall to the hard stone floor.

"BASTARD!" she hissed at him as she got up on her hands and knees. She spit the blood out of her mouth and glared at him with fire in her eyes. He silently walked back through the barrier and up the stone stairs. She stared at the light as it slipped away from her, leaving her in the cold darkness...alone. When she was sure he was gone, she began to cry. Her sobs echoed in the hollow room. She wiped away her tears with frustration. 'I will not let him degrade me! I will es c ape from this tortured HELL!' she thought.

Hot tears stung at her eyes but she refused to let them fall. She picked up the photo and blanket and looked at them with longing eyes. She sighed as she brought the blanket to her nose and inhaled deeply. The scent of her brother soaked the material and almost brought her to tears again. She wanted to be with him. The brother she longed for, the brother she already loves, the brother unlike Sesshomaru. She walked over to her sleeping quarters and laid her head down. She played with her silver locks until she fell asleep thinking of her brothers,...the evil...and the clueless.

There were two people, a man and a woman, holding two small babies. The man, who was a demon, had long silver hair and looked allot like Sesshomaru, only older, was holding a girl. And the woman, human, was holding t he other baby, a boy. They were huddled together in a small, damp cave in the middle of a forest. It was dark and you could see the stars dot the midnight blue sky. The air was moist and everything around was quiet. The only sound you heard was the appa r ent mother, singing a soft lullaby to her children while they were rocked back and forth. The littl ¸e girl smiled showing her two small, white fangs while the boy slowly but surly drifted off to sleep. They couldn't be more than a few weeks old. The wom a n began to cry although she was smiling through her tears. She gave her child to her mate and walked out of the cave into the cold, hard night. She turned around and smiled sweetly as she waved good-bye. She seemed to disappear and fade away into the da rkness of the night. And with that...she was gone.

InuYasha sat up quickly. Sweat was dripping down his forehead and chest. He threw the covers off of him and onto a startled Kagome. "InuYasha, what's wrong?!" she asked as she rested his hand on his fast beating heart. When his breathing returned to normal he replied,

"Nothing...I'm gonna go down to the stream to cool off for a bit, ok?"

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No...I'll be fine." InuYasha got up and slipped on his pants and walked out the door. 'Again...' he thought. 'That dream. I've had it before. Mom and Dad...but the re were two children. It couldn't be Sesshomaru, he was too old to be a baby. Plus, it was a girl, and she looked just like me...' He felt the soft earth under his feet and sat down. He cupped his hands and dipped them into the water. He brought it to h i s lips and drank it. He then splashed some on his face to cool him down. He layed down on the soft green grass and thought some more. 'Maybe it was just a dream...I've never once heard of Sesshomaru, or anyone else for that matter, speak of a sister.' He picked at the grass for a moment then got up. He decided to return to Kagome, maybe she could help.

He had always felt a part of missing but never knew why. A part of that was found when he found his Kagome, but still something wasn't there. A part of him was still not finished. Maybe this was the answer. His sister. Maybe she would make him feel whole...complete. When he returned to camp Kagome had already started a blazing fire. He walked over to where she was sitting and sat down next to her.

"Ready to talk?", she asked hopefully. He longed to tell her what he was thinking as he looked deep into her chocolate brown eyes. "Kagome..?"

"Yes, InuYasha?" "Kagome...do you think its possible...that I have...a sister...?"

Ok dats chappy 1...I hope you liked it and please review, I'd really appreciate it. Oh...and look out for chappy two coming soon. And go easy on those reviews ppl. Ok, luv u guyz...Bu-bye!!

Icee


	2. Escape

Chapter 2

Kagome looked up at InuYasha. "What makes you think that?" She asked sincerely.

"Almost every night..I've had this dream. It has two children in it...a boy and a girl. Only I've never really thought about who it could be."

"How come you haven't told anyone about this?"

"I don't know. I thought it was just a stupid dream...but now..it's really got me thinking."

"Oh..." she said deep in thought. "Well...it's possible...but where would she be? I mean you don't remember having a sister when you were younger do you?"

"No..never...there was just....Sesshomaru." he said with disgust.par par Kagome giggled a little. "Come on...lets ask the others."

InuYasha gave her a...look. "It'll be fine...I'm sure they'll understand." Kagome thought for a second. "Especially Miroku! He'll like her ALOT" she said as she got up and ran towards the hut they were in. InuYasha got up and caught up to her quickly.

YashaInu opened her eyes and blinked away her sleep. Still in darkness as usual. She looked at the red blanket and picked it up delicatly as if it would crumble from her very touch. She folded it up neatly and returned it, as well as the photo, back in the drawer. She sat in the chair next to the desk and began to think about her dream she had last night...of her and her twin when they were babies.

Her thoughts were quickly interrupted by the light in the corner of her eye. Sesshomaru made his way down the stairs in a perfunctory manner, as he did this just about everyday. She didn't even want to look at him she hated him so much. His long hair flowed freely down his back as he walked over to the barrier. She lowered her eyes and opened her mouth to speak.

"Have you ever even once considered what I'd like to do with my life? Do you think I like it here?par There are millions of other hanyou's in the world...but I had to be born your half sister. It's not fair. You can't lock us all away ya know. We were born this way...it's not our fault. It's people like you who make me sick." She said softly as she stared at the stone floor blankly.

Sesshomaru let out a soft chuckle. "People like me? And how would you know? You have barely seen the outside world!" he laughed again.par par She got up and walked over near where he was standing and looked at him with her glowing amber eyes. "Because of you..."she wispered.

He laughed. "And you think the people outside of here are better? None of them know you heard of you or even think about you."

She raised her voice to him. "InuYasha..I know he thinks of me. He has dreams of me as I dream of him. He may not know of me yet but he will soon enough." She clenched her teeth.

"Oh..please! He's a half wit just as you are. Can't you see YashaInu..if he knew of you..." he took a step closer."would'nt he have come for you sooner? If he loved you..wouldn't he risk his life to save you as he does for that human girl? He has never once thought of you and never will. You filthy hanyou." he slightly shook his head "Both of you...no ALL of you deserve nothing but to perish in hell."

He looked at the gil. He head was down. Silver locks covering her face. He fists were clenched. Her breathing was hard. She was enraged . She had been kept captive for too long. She wasn't going to take it anymore. Sesshomaru sniffed the air.

'Her scent' he thought.'It is not the same. It is not the same scent of a hanyou. Something greater...more powerful. It smells of my father...my mother..and I. Full demon.'

He backed away a step. As soon as he foot hit the floor a second time YashaInu's head snapped up. Her eyes were glowing red. She had two purple stripes across her face. Her claws were even longer. The demon blood within her had transformed her into a full youkai. She took a step closer. He took step back. She took another step. He did the same. She laughed an evil laugh ( A.N. Kinda like InuYasha does when he transforms and starts killing people. Ya know...that laugh..yeah. ) She took one more step and she was outside the barrier. His eyes widened with shock.par par "This..this cannot be" he yelled.par par She laughed again and cracked her knuckles (A.N. As does InuYasha). A sly smile spread across her face as she lunged for him. He quickly dodged the attack. Eventhough she had transformed he was still faster and much stronger. He swiftly raised his hand and punched her in the face. She fell to the floor with a hard thud. She got back up and pushed him into a wall. She took her right hand and slashed his face. He reached up and touched where she cut him. He looked at his and and saw that she had drawn blood. He was enraged. He took his hands and pushed her back into the opposite wall. He ran towards her and she extended her leg. Her foot collided with his stomach and sent him falling to the floor. She walked back through the barrier and over to the drawer. She opened it and pulled out her picture and blanket. She walked back over so she was outside of the barrier.

She closed her eyes for about ten seconds and when she opened them they were back to normal. The purple strips on her face had faded and her claws returned to their original length. She let a silent tear roll down her cheek. She walked over to where Sesshomaru lay and kicked him as hard as she could in the groin. Sesshomaru yelped in pain.par par She wiped away her tear and walked up the stairs. She closed the door behind her and turned around. She was in awe. It had been ages since she had been up here. It took her a minute but she finaly found out where he kept his potions herbs and other things. par par She opened up one of the spell books and found what she was looking for. She ground up the leaves from the herbs and mixed in the potion. She added a little powder for strength. All she needed was the key to the basement door. It was hanging on a hook by the basement door. She grabbed it and set it into the mixture. About one minute later she pulled it out and locked the door with it. The spell would not allow anyone or anything to pass through unless they had the key. YashaInu hooked the key onto her pants and set off to find the kitchen.

She was starved. She hadn't eaten in days. She opened up a cabinet and found some ramen (A.N. don't ask me where he got it from lol ). She cooked it over a fire outside, and ate like she had never eaten before. After she finished her fifth pack she went back into the house to find some clean clothes. Shockingly she found some womens clothes in Sesshomaru's room...probably from one of his female...aquaintences. She took them and headed down the hall.

Something caught her eye as she rounded the corner. Up on the wall, mounted, was a sword. A shiny sword that looked like it had never been used. She picked it off the wall and looked it over. Engraved into the sheath was the word Tetsali. Under that was her name. The thought of her father made her eyes glisten with tears. They each had a sword. InuYasha the Tetsaiga, Sesshomaru the Tensaga (A.N. is that how u spell it?) and her, the Tetsali. She had heard Sesshomaru bitching about his sword not being able to kill and how he wanted the Tetsaiga. She wondered what her sword would be able to do. She took the sword off the wall and gathered the clothes.

She decided to go to the nearest hot spring and bath and in the next day she would be off to find her brother. She smiled at that thought. She had finaly escaped and was going to be with him and live a new life without Sesshomaru. She walked out the door and took one final look be hind her.

Ok so dats chapter 2. Does that seem short 2 yall cuz it seem kinda short to me. Oh well I need at least 10 more reviews to update chapter 3 cuz im not gonna update something nobody reads. So umm...R&R and u'll c more chappys soon ok bu-bye Icee over and out. peace.


End file.
